Outside of the League
by SHIN33an1m3LUV3R2k14
Summary: Series of one-shots about events of champions outside of the League. Non-canon stuff. Content ranges from war, tragedy, maybe some romance and comedy?


Aatrox, the Darkin Blade

A great war ravaged the land of Runeterra. With Noxus under Swain's leadership, relations between Demacia and Noxus have been worse than ever. Brutal acts of violence and betrayal sparked the flame of war to the line of black powder leading to the barrel of explosive terror and devastations. Slowly, each faction slowly picked sides. The Freljord, Piltover, Ionia, and Bandle City joined the Demacian side, treaties forging an iron chain of alliances. Meanwhile, Noxus gathered strong allies, the denizens of the Shadow Isles, Bilgewater, and Zaun. Tensions grew until war was finally declared, the barrel exploding when Jarvan IV was severely injured in a failed ambush by Noxus. Shields and swords were raised, and blood was spilled. This was a war Runeterra would never forget.

* * *

Aatrox stared with his beady red eyes at the approaching armies of the Freljord and Zaun, backed up by their respective champions. Oh, Aatrox loved the smell of war. Just thinking of the beautiful mayhem made his blade pulse with excitement! On his pale face, a thin smile appeared. He would join the fight. This was an opportunity to good to pass up. Stretching his toned arms and giving his demonic wings a tentative flap, he extended hand, and the horribly magnificent blade flew to his hand, glowing in red light. He would wait. And he would watch, waiting for his time to turn the tides of blood.

* * *

Tryndamere, dressed in his, rather bare steel armor, trekked alongside the forces of the Freljord on a rocky path on the Ironspike Mountains, heading on a straight-on collision course with Zaun. Alongside him was his majestic wife, Ashe, staring into the abyss ahead. Tryndamere felt an unusual feeling of anxiousness and nervousness. He fought thousands of battles before. Why was he so nervous now? But as Tryndamere tried shaking off his nerves, he knew why he felt this feeling. It was the same feeling he had in that… dreadful fight. The fight where he lost his family. His people. All because of that goddamned Aatrox. Tryndamere felt anger rise in his chest as he thought of that battle. His brothers and sisters slaughtered by a mysterious winged figure. Horrible, bloodcurdling screams was the musical masterpiece that Aatrox danced to, his blade his partner. And Tryndamere stood helplessly. Unable to fight him. Tryndamere wished Aatrox would've killed him along with his tribesmen, but he was spared. Aatrox knew that leaving him alive would cause more pain and anguish than if he died a painful death. That tiny smile on Aatrox's face taunted him in his dreams, forcing him to relive all of his previous memories. Tryndamere gritted his teeth. He swore this battle would be won by the Freljord. Not for Demacia. For his people.

* * *

After hours of traversing the unforgiving mountains, the Zaun and Freljord armies met dead center, miles away from enemy intrusion. With a powerful war cry, Tryndamere rushed into enemy ranks, severing limbs and beheading enemy soldiers, getting angrier as he fought. Aatrox watched with intrigue. He didn't think his creation would be there, especially after what happened last time. Ashe fired volley after volley into enemy ranks, hitting every arrow dead center. The Freljord was stomping Zaun's army like it was a pitiful bug, when a howling cry rang out throughout the battlefield. A total monstrosity was ripping up the Freljord's ranks.

"Get back!" Tryndamere yelled to Ashe as he struck blow after blow against the monster's purple back, but the monster didn't seem to feel the blows. The monster ran with incredible speeds towards Ashe, his wounds from Tryndamere's blows instantly healing. The monster grabbed a cleaver deeply embedded in his back and ripped it out, showering Tryndamere with blood. Tryndamere cringed; however, the monster didn't seem to mind. With incredible strength, the monster launched the bloody cleaver towards Ashe. Ashe managed to dodge as the cleaver thudded into the ground next to her, causing Ashe to trip. The monster grabbed Ashe and launched her off the mountain. Tryndamere's heart sank as he saw his queen fall into the dark abyss below.

"MUNDO GOES WHERE HE PLEASES!" The monster, Dr. Mundo, roared, beating his chest excitedly. Tryndamere's anger rose rapidly.

"I'll mutilate until you piss blood out of your eyeballs for the rest of your life, you animal!" Tryndamere roared, spinning towards him with incredible speed. All of his anger was released in each blow. Dr. Mundo didn't stand a chance. Knocking Dr. Mundo to the ground, Tryndamere struck blow after blow against the monster's mutated body. When he was done, Tryndamere was covered with infected blood. He could already feel himself weakening, and he struggled to call a medic. Suddenly two figures walked into his field of view. He recognized them.

"Singed and Urgot. The two ugliest bastards in the League. What can I do for you?" Tryndamere gave a crooked smile.

"You won't be talkin' shit when I dump enough poison in you to kill all the population of "Try

"You really picked the wrong people to piss off, barbarian scum. I'm the best executioner in all of Noxus. I've killed more people than all of the people in your puny little tribe." Urgot sneered.

Tryndamere's anger rose and he broke free of Singed's grip. He began to charge forth when two missiles pinned him through his hands into the hard granite ridges of the mountain. His helmet fell off, falling into the abyss. He felt weaker by the second, as the infection began to reach his internal organs.

"Shall we toss him into the abyss where his wife went?" Singed asked, staring at Tryndamere with sadistic eyes.

"Let's leave him here. He'll die painfully from the infection. Anyways, we have to take care of the rest of the Freljord. We won this battle. Only Gragas lives and he'll fall soon enough." Urgot said slowly, as Tryndamere's world went black. The last words Tryndamere heard were from someone who he hated.

"Trying to get rid of my creation?"

* * *

Aatrox was watching the whole fight from a high ledge. At first, the Freljord was destroying the Zaun, and the Zaun army was almost completely destroyed. Everything started to go wrong when Zaun's secret weapon was released. Zac. He caused chaos among the ranks of the Freljord, displacing the army and separating them. The rest of the Zaun army picked off groups that were separated from the main body, causing the Freljord to lose many soldiers. Aatrox kept his eyes on one champion. Tryndamere. He admired Tryndamere's abilities, enhanced by his rage. He was alarmed when Tryndamere was infected, and narrowed his eyes when Singed and Urgot walked over to his infected body. With a mighty flap of his wings, Aatrox rose into the air, flying quickly towards Tryndamere. Landing with grace, he readied his blade, and aimed it at Urgot's neck.

"Trying to get rid of my creation?"

Urgot and Singed whipped around, but for Urgot, it was too late. With a powerful thrust, Aatrox stabbed into Urgot's neck, killing the executioner once again. The blade drank up Urgot's blood, glowing red. Singed started to run from the scene leaving a trail of poison. Aatrox released a blast of power from his blade, slowing Singed. Aatrox flew to Singed, grabbing him by the neck. They floated in the sky, Singed struggling to release Aatrox's grip. Aatrox smiled at his efforts and threw Singed down towards the mountain. Aatrox launched his blade after Singed, and the blade punctured his chest, absorbing Singed's blood. Aatrox was getting stronger by the minute, and he would become even more powerful.

Meanwhile, the Freljord was in full retreat. Zaun infantry chased them down as they retreated. It looked like a loss for the Freljord. Suddenly, Aatrox crashed down between the retreating army and the pursuing army, causing both to stop. Zaun infantry released a hail of bullets and arrows, but the Freljord turned back and raised their shields. Aatrox wrapped his wings around him, and the bullets were deflected harmlessly. After the infantry stopped firing, Aatrox raised his blade into the air. The souls of the dead flew into his blade, and Aatrox's blade pulsed with pure power and energy. The blood of his enemies was drawn to his blade, like light to a black hole. The blood was ripped out of the Zaun soldier's, fueling Aatrox's blade.

The Freljord watched in horrified silence and awe as Aatrox chased after the stragglers, brutally murdering some and returning two members of the Zaun army. The general and a lieutenant. An unconscious Tryndamere was also delivered by Aatrox.

"Pain is temporary, victory is forever." Aatrox rasped. Aatrox pointed his blade at Tryndamere.

"This one's rage will shape the world." And with those last words. Aatrox gave the same, haunting smile he gave Tryndamere and flew away.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for reading this piece. I know I made several mistakes, but I'm honestly too lazy to go back and change them. I could've definitely improved and added more detail in various places, but I don't really want to. I wonder what happened to Ashe? If only there was some kind of winged champion that was loyal to Freljord that could've possibly saved her. Hm. By the way, this story will be a series of one shots, I think that's the term. Anyways, thanks again. I'll be writing more if I don't get lazy. Then again, my friend will probably spam me. Oh well.


End file.
